


The Revolutionary Women

by Kitkatzgr8



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: #Hamiltrash, F/M, Girl Power, I tried to make it funny?, Manipulation, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power, i can't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatzgr8/pseuds/Kitkatzgr8
Summary: OvereducatedandOverworked: Ultimate dream fic: all the wives have gotten sick and tired of their husbands fighting day in and day out. So, after trying (and failing) to convince their husbands to stop arguing, they instead take matters into their own hands... by joining forces in a secret girl's club to persuade their husbands to do THEIR agenda. And who could possibly lead this group of powerful women? Angelica, of course. (Oh, and George Washington not just knows of their meddling, but is also 100% on board, and tries to help them whenever possible. Because he's sick of it all, too.) Having the men becoming very confused when they all compare notes is optional, but encouraged.Me: ...That is an amazing idea. Imma do it.(AKA The first time I ever entered a Fanfiction Exchange oh my Oreos I hope I didn't screw this up)(Also, forgive my title, I'm so bad at titles)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OvereducatedAndOverworked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvereducatedAndOverworked/gifts).



> So... first fanfiction exchange EVER, and to be honest, I'm kinda nervous. Because it's all good and well when you write something crappy for yourself, but for someone else? HahahahahIscrewedthisupsomuchI'msorry.
> 
> Anyway, I promise I tried. I didn't think I could do the 'ultimate dream fic' very well, but I loved the idea, so I decided I'd give it a shot. I actually really ended up liking this fic by the end, but I feel like I didn't quite do it justice. BUT I TRIED I PROMISE! Anyway, enjoy, I guess? Hope you like it! 
> 
> OvereducatedandUnderworked, this one's for you. :D

“You son of a-”

“Hamilton!” Washington says sharply, cutting off the shorter man.

Alexander cuts off, but he doesn’t stop glaring at the puffy haired man seated across from him at the table. “You very well know that I argued against providing French aid because I looked to the future of our own country! So don’t you dare say that I-”

“Is the truth too coarse for your fragile ego, Hamilton?” Jefferson cuts him off, spitting the man’s name like it was a disease. “Are you unable to admit to yourself that you forgot about the aid the French provided us, the war they helped us win, about Lafay-”

“Don’t bring Lafayette into this,” Hamilton says in a low voice, trembling with emotion. “You don’t know how much it hurt me not to keep my promise, you don’t know how much I’m still regretting it, but it was for the good of our country, and-”

With venom in his voice, Jefferson cuts Hamilton off again. “It was for the good of you, and you know it.”

“Honey,” Eliza murmurs, putting a hand gently on her husband’s shoulder. “Just let it go.”

“She’s right, son. Let everybody know that you can take a body blow and stop letting him antagonize you. The debate ended earlier today,” Washington whispers from his seat to the right of the man.

From where she was sitting next to her husband, Theodosia Sr. taps on Burr’s shoulder. “Shouldn’t we do something to stop this?” she mutters, then frowns as he answers.

“It’s no use, Theo, trust me,” he mutters back. “Besides, I am actually enjoying myself. Their debates are always interesting to watch.”

“All interest was lost an hour ago when they first started fighting,” Theodosia thinks, and she shares a look with Angelica Schuyler, who is seated next to Jefferson. Still looking annoyed from her earlier conversation with Jefferson about women in the Constitution, the idea being rejected immediately as the Secretary of State didn’t even see it as enough of an idea to debate, Theodosia was glad to at least see the murderous look missing from her eyes. It wasn't fun seeing Angelica continually trying to start up an argument with Jefferson only for it to be immediately shut down time and time again.

“Well at least I don’t mistreat other human beings the way that you do,” Hamilton says as a slave girl quietly walks into the room and begins to clear off the dirty dishes of dinner. “I know many a good man who fought in the war, knowing that we’d never be free until we ended slavery. Men who died, only to have this be the end of their dream,” Hamilton gestures around him at Jefferson’s house, referring to the many slaves that Jefferson owns.

Jefferson didn't respond, but his hand tightened around the wine glass he was holding, as though he were imagining the glass as Hamilton's neck. "Mr. Jefferson, please, don’t let this continue. No good will come out of this,” Dolley Madison says quietly from her seat, but both her husband and the man she is referring to don’t seem to hear her.

"As you seem so keen on protecting your country, then why have you been seeking financial gain, straying from the sacred nation, as evidence we're uncovered suggests you've engaged in, ah, speculation?" Jefferson says, nonchalance thinly veiling anger.

"What are you inferring, Jefferson? What evidence?" Hamilton says calmly, but an underlying tone of surprise and fear is evident. 

"Does one Mr. James Reynolds in 1791 ring a bell?" Hamilton freezes. 

"We found the check stubs from separate accounts," Madison says, smiling slightly as he sees Hamilton's reaction. 

"Almost one thousand dollars paid in different amounts," Burr adds. 

"We will discuss this later," Hamilton says sharply, glancing once guiltily at his wife, then turning back towards Jefferson. 

"Why not now? Do you not want to admit that you've-"

"Well, at least I don't go around forcing every pretty slave girl I own to sleep with me!" Hamilton bursts out. 

There's a crash as the dirty plates slip from the slave girl’s grip in surprise, and she yelps as they shatter over her feet. She looks up at Jefferson with red cheeks and an ashamed look. In a flash, Jefferson is out of his seat and at his slave's side. "Oh my, Sally, are you alright?" 

"I'm fine, Thomas," she whispers back. Silence falls over the room, and Jefferson can feel Hamilton's smirk without looking at him. "Shut it, Hamilton. I can care about the well being of my slaves if I want to. They do work for me, after all. Besides, do you really think I could care for a mere slave? I would rather make love to Macaroni and Cheese than have such repulsive feelings."

"Uh huh. But I feel as though some 'work' for you in more ways than one. Tell me, Mr. Jefferson, are all of your slaves on a one-name basis with you? Or are some more-"

In a second, the contents of Jefferson's plate are all over Hamilton and Jefferson's fuchsia coat is turning redder with wine stains. 

"Oh I am going to kill you, Hamilton," Jefferson spits, brushing at his coat in vain. 

Flicking a cheesy noodle off of his shoulder, Hamilton fires back, "Name a time and place, you're on. And when I'm done with you, Burr and Madison are next on the list, you backstabbing little-"

Burr and Madison's comments about "What did I even do to you?" are cut off by a squeal. Everyone's bickering dies down as 15-year-old Phillip and 14-year-old Theodosia Jr. run into the room, Phillip holding Theo's hand and pulling her forward into the room. 

The two giggle as Peggy runs in after them, then dive under the table. "This is the last time you two will ever-" Peggy says with a playful smile, the stops as she suddenly sees the scene in front of her. Her eyes take in Eliza and the Washingtons holding back Alexander's macaroni-splattered figure, the wine stained Jefferson glaring at her, flanked by Madison and Burr, and the looks the wives were sharing among themselves. 

“Oh, is something wrong?” she asks questioningly. She’s met with only silence.

******************** 

"Ladies, we have a problem," Angelica declares. Everyone's heads turn towards her, their side conversations slowly fading out. “I have called you all here tonight to-”

“Mom, what are we doing here?” Phillip’s voice cuts through his aunt’s. “We were supposed to go home hours ago, and I have this poem that I’m working on for scho-” He cuts off suddenly. “Oh, sorry Aunt Angelica. Didn’t realize you were... Yeah, please continue,” he says quietly.

There a pause of silence. “Well, this is grown-up stuff, Pip. How about you go wait with Theo in the other room?” Theodosia offers sweetly. Phillip’s eyes light up, and he quickly rushes out of the room.

“Well, anyway, I’ve invited you all to my residence tonight to discuss a very important topic. My husband, Mr. Church, is away on business, so we have the perfect privacy to set into motion something that I have been thinking of for a while.”

"What specifically?" Sally asks quietly, still not exactly sure why she was part of this group. 

"Your husbands...." Angelica begins, and all of the women groan, realizing what she was talking about. 

"Fight too much?" Eliza finishes, and everyone nods in agreement. 

"Exactly! They fight too dang much! We were all invited to enjoy a great dinner, and I barely got a bite of Jefferson's infamous cheesy noodles because of all the fighting going on during the second course!"

There’s silence. “Angie…” Peggy begins. “You were the one arguing with Jefferson during the second course.” 

“I was only protecting my beliefs! It’s not like I started it!”

"I’m pretty sure you were the one who decided to bring up adding women in the Declaration of Independence," Theodosia says. 

Angelica waves off her comment. "That's beside the point. I didn't really argue the point with him that much." Nobody decides to argue with her. "Anyway, here's the plan," she says with a small smile. "Each of you... well, excluding you, Mrs. Washington. Your husband isn't a problem, I just wanted your input on this. But everyone else, we need to convince these men to stop fighting. Frankly, it's gone on too long. The real problem is Hamilton and Jefferson," she says with a nod towards Eliza and Sally. "So, here's what I propose," Angelica says with a smirk. "We get the men to stop fighting... and start doing our agenda."

“And… how are we supposed to do that?” Theodosia asks skeptically.

“Yes, I agree,” Eliza says. “I’ve tried for years to get Alexander take a break, stop working so much, pay more attention to Phillip, me, our family. You were there last time, Angie! That man wouldn’t do what I proposed if it was the only thing to save him from dying!”

“Trust me,” Angelica says with a smirk. “I’ve thought this plan through as much as I can.”

“As much as plan ‘Putting Women in the Sequel?’ Because that went over real well with Jefferson,” Peggy quips.

“Okay, that plan failed because Jefferson’s a jerk, no offense to present company,” she says, looking pointedly at Sally. “This one is better, I promise. Just hear me out, everyone.” Everyone voices their agreement through ‘okay’s and nods, and Angelica continues onto the plan. "Now, Mrs. Jefferson-"

"Oh, um, it's Hemings, actually. Thomas and I aren't... You know. I'm just his slave," Sally says quietly. 

"I'm sure we all know that you aren't just his 'slave,' Ms. Hemings," Angelica says with a small smirk. She pulls out a medium-sized canvas with a pie chart on it and positions it so that everyone at the table can see. "Anyway, your lover,” she says to Sally, pointing at a large, purple slice of the circle, “ is, like, 50% of the problem. Burr is 25% of the problem,” she says, gesturing at the blue slice. "Madison,” she points to a small, yellow slice of the circle, “ is, say, 29% of the problem. He’s actually the least threatening out of everyone, but when he, Burr, and Jefferson get together…” She points at the purple, blue, and yellow slices, showing that they make up about 70% of the circle together, “that’s when things get messy." And then pointing at the green slice, she concludes with “and Alexander is the other 51%. He picks the fights, so he’s a bit more of a problem than Jefferson.”

"But... that equals 155%?" Peggy cuts in. 

"Shh, Peggy, it works, okay? I am more than 100% done with the fighting, so why can't this pie chart include that? Anyway,” she continues, tossing the pie chart aside, “just prey on Jefferson’s feelings, Ms. Hemings. I feel like he would reply most to, hmm, seduction? But…” Angelica shrugs. “I’m not too close with Mr. Jefferson, so I wouldn’t know. Just do what you feel would work best.”

Sally's cheeks turn red slightly. "H-he isn't like that!” she stutters. “And, I don’t think that-”

"And onto Hamilton," Angelica says, not acknowledging what Sally had said. "Eliza, if you just guilt-trip him, I feel like he'd respond really well. You know, one of the reasons that he works so much is because he wants to provide for his family like his father never did. And, that working leads to fighting. But if you convinced him that Phillip wasn't getting the father that he needed, whether due to his fighting or work, I think that would maybe weaken him enough to do whatever you suggest." Eliza slowly nods. "That might work..." she mumbles as she thinks to herself. "And now Madison and Burr. They usually seem to follow Jefferson's lead, so I feel like if Jefferson is taken out, those two are out of commission. They add to the fight when they're at Jefferson's side and back him up, but if there's nothing to back up, they shouldn't be doing anything, really." Dolley and Theodosia slowly nod. "And... that's it, really. It's a simple plan, but I think it'll work. And if we can stop them from fighting, we can maybe convince them to do whatever we want in the future! Really, if this little 'test' works, it'll change all of our lives for the better."

Peggy jumps up and down excitedly. “Oh! Oh! We should give ourselves a name for plan ‘Cabinet Meeting Mayhem Shutdown!’ Something cool, something awesome, something who describes who we are!”

“Wait, did you really just name this plan ‘Cabinet Meeting Mayhem Shutdown?’” Dolley says while Theodosia and Eliza both crack up laughing in the background. 

“Yup! Anyway, we need a fitting title for our group! Like…”

“Peggy…”

“How about ‘Greatest Good You’re Ever Gonna Get?’”

“Peggy…”

“Or “Women Power?’”

“Peggy…”

“'Work!' Oh, and-"

“Peggy…” Angelica joins in with Eliza.

“-“You Have Been Blessed With the Best Wife?’ Or “Congra-”

“Peggy!” both Eliza and Angelica shout.

“You know, the ‘Blessed with the Best Wife” one was probably the best she’s come up with so far,” Dolley remarks.

“I don’t know, that ‘Work’ one was nice and simple, I kind of liked it,” Sally adds.

“Are you kidding? ‘Woman Power’ was definitely the best!” Theodosia says with a grin.

“Ladies…” Angelica says, exasperatedly. 

The rest of the evening was spent arguing over whether ‘Woman Power’ and ‘Work’ was a better name. 

*********************

Eliza takes a deep breath, then gently pushes open the door to her husband’s study. She’s met with the constant scratching of quill on parchment and the occasional shuffle of papers as her entrance goes unnoticed by the study’s occupant. Clearing her throat ever so slightly, she tries to put on her most sad look and takes a step forward. Alexander looks up from his work, then turns in his chair to watch his wife walk up to him. “Oh, hello Eliza,” he says distractedly, beginning to turn back to his work.

“Alexander,” she says, putting up a hand to her mouth to stifle a faked sob. She needed to look as distraught as possible for this to work. Her husband immediately stands up and is at her side in a heartbeat.

“Eliza, honey, what’s wrong?” he says, worry and anxiousness embedding itself into his tone.

“It’s just…” She tries to conjure up a sad memory, finally settling on the lonely nights when she had rubbed a hand over her unborn child and prayed fervently that Alexander would come home from the war unscathed. “I… I…”

“Shh, it’s okay, just tell me what’s wrong, Liza. I’ll do my best to help, just tell me. Please,” he ends in a whisper, rubbing her back reassuringly.

“Y-you’re never home, and w-when you are, you’re a-always working, and I’m so afraid for Phillip, t-that he won’t g-grow up with a g-good f-father figure, and…” she buries her face in her hands and forces a sob. But she smiles slightly into her hands as she feels Alexander stiffen beside her. She hated to prey on his past like this, but this was for the greater good, and she needed to go through with it.

“I’m around for Phillip,” Alexander mutters, mostly to himself. “It’s not like I’m… abandoning him or anything. I’m working to support this family…”

“I j-just want a week w-with you,” Eliza whispers. “A whole week with just our family. Just you, me, and Phillip. I don’t care what we do, or where we go, but…” She pauses to take a short breath. “I feel so helpless without you always at my side,” she adds, referring to the promise that he made that he would never make her feel so helpless again. Little did he know, she had already fallen for him in the beginning, and he would always make her feel helpless, but not necessarily in the worst way. “Just one week, please Alexander. For me.” 

Before he even nodded, she knew she had him. But what she didn’t know was that the guilt that had been preying on him ever since that fateful night when he had met a certain Maria Reynolds was also playing a part, especially when the word ‘helpless’ had entered the conversation. She smiles slightly to herself as he quickly begins to write out short letters, canceling his meetings and such for the week and vocalizing some plans for their short excursion. “Angelica really knows what she’s doing,” Eliza thinks as Phillip walks into the room, curious as to what all the commotion was. “Though I didn’t apply it in the exact area she was referring to. But still,” she reasons to herself as she watches Phillip’s face light up when Alexander relays their plans for the week. “A week off for Alexander technically means that he won’t be debating with anyone, so really, I’m doing exactly what she wanted.”

*********************************** 

Sally Hemmings steps into the darkened downstairs of Monticello, slowly closing the door behind her. She wasn’t exactly sure what to think about this turn of events. For one, people knew about her and Thomas, and they didn’t seem disgusted by it or look at her differently because of it. They were even including her in their plan, one of which she wholeheartedly agreed in. While she did love Thomas, she really did dislike his constant fighting with Hamilton. Burr and Madison at his side only made it worse, and while she had no positive feelings towards Hamilton, she had to agree that this had to stop. But on the other hand… She sighs as she lights a candle, then carries it into the kitchen, setting down the flame and beginning to scrub furiously at the dirty dishes. As she made her way through the kitchen, cleaning dishes, scrubbing off counters, and sweeping the floor, going through the motions of her everyday jobs, her mind was left free for her to continue to think. She didn’t know exactly what to do about Thomas. Mrs. Schuyler had been very broad and slightly vague with her instructions. 

“Just prey on his feelings. I feel like he would reply most to, hmm, seduction? But…” Angelica had shrugged. “I’m not too close with Mr. Jefferson, so I wouldn’t know. Just do what you feel would work best.”

Sally shudders slightly. Why couldn’t she get more specific instructions, like Angelica had given Eliza? She definitely wasn’t going to go with ‘seducing,’ no matter what Angelica had said, and she wasn’t sure how that would have convinced Thomas of anything-

“Sally? What are you doing up so late?” Thomas’s voice cuts through her thoughts suddenly, and the plate she is holding almost slips from her hand as she jumps in surprise. Immediately, a larger hand is on her, holding the plate steady in her hands. “Didn’t mean to scare you, I apologize,” he says quietly.

“It’s fine, thank you for catching it. Wouldn’t want a repeat of earlier today,” she says with a small laugh, and she feels his hand tighten ever so slightly over hers.

“About that… Sally, I… I didn’t mean those things that I said. You aren’t just a slave, you’re…” his voice cracks slightly. “You’re so much more, and I never wanted you to feel like I didn’t… care…”

Sally gently takes the plate from his hands and places it on the stack on the counter. “Maybe…” she thinks, “this won’t be so hard after all.” 

“Are you sure?” she whispers. “I know… you are a man of honor, you are so well known, you’re the Secretary of State. I understand that… if you realize that you can find someone better, then…”

“No, I would never, there’s nobody like you, and I really do love you, Sally,” Thomas says quickly, his Southern drawl more prominent as he stumbles over his words in his rush to say them. “And I would do anything, anything to convince you of tha-” Sally puts her hand on his shoulder and pulls him down to meet her lips, cutting him off. She tries to pour all of her feelings for this man into the kiss, trying to convince him that, besides the fact that this conversation was going exactly where she needed it to go, that she really did love him and didn’t doubt him for a second. 

“Anything?” she whispers as they pull away. Thomas nods breathlessly. “Stop fighting with Hamilton for at least a week,” she says, then pulls away and turns back towards the almost clean kitchen.

“...Hamilton?” She nods, humming as she scrubs at the counter, a small smile playing across her face. “But… why him? You don’t even know him, and.... He’s an insufferable bother, he deserves to be put into his place every so often!”

“Every so often? You fight with him every other day!” Sally thinks, but just replies with a simple, “You promised.”

“But… for a whole week? Sally, that’s…” He trails off, then sighs. “Alright, whatever you say. But only a week.”

“Thanks, Tommy,” she says with a smile.

**************************

"So, Hamilton, Jefferson, can I count on you two to be at the debate? We need to once again discuss the matter of the French Revolution," Washington says and tries to hide his smile as he sees the shorter man fidget in the chair on the other side of his desk and Jefferson tug on his curly hair nervously. When Martha had told him what had transpired at the meeting of what the two had decided to call ‘The Revolutionary Women," he thought it was too good to be true. He just had to test the men's diligence towards their promises. 

"Mr. President..." Jefferson starts. 

"Mr. President, any other time I would, but..." Alexander cuts off Jefferson, then sighs. "I... I came today to tell you that I am taking a week off of work. For my family."

Jefferson chokes on air, and Washington has to bite back a laugh. "I'm glad you've finally decided to take a well-earned break, Alexander. I'm sure your family has seen little of you in the past years. Be sure to give Mrs. Hamilton my love." And my congratulations on actually getting Alexander to not fight Jefferson, he adds to himself. 

Alexander sinks lower in his chair as he expects Jefferson to ridicule him, but is surprised to just hear the man let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, in that case, I'll be there. Who will take Hamilton's spot while he is away?" 

"Oh, I'm sure someone will be willing to step in..." Alexander hears Washington say, but he's too busy wondering why Jefferson hasn't insulted him. Surely, his enemy would spring on anything the man did, including taking off a week to spend with his family. But he wasn’t for some reason… Why?

"Well, enjoy your break with your family," Jefferson says to a confused Alexander as they both stand to leave Washinton’s office. At the moment, Jefferson was too relieved at having to not skip out on the debate to do anything more than be nice to Hamilton. It wasn’t like he could, anyway. If this really was how he was supposed to show Sally he cared, then he was going to do it. 

"Thank you?"

"But, um, Hamilton…” The shorter man pauses at the president’s doorway. “You never take breaks? What brought this on?" Jefferson asks curiously. 

The man shifts uncomfortable. “Just… my family. I need to spend more time with them. The guilt just really laid on me, and…” 

Jefferson thinks back to how Sally guilt-tripped him into doing almost the same thing. “Ah, I understand... “ He trails off. 

Washington shuffles through his papers on his desk, but really, he is watching the two confused men in his doorway with a smile on his face. When the two men finally part ways, he just slowly shakes his head and mutters to himself, “Good luck ever figuring it out, son. Women are more powerful than you think."

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH I PROMISED I TRIED OKAY??? Hopefully it wasn't too bad... Comment your thoughts!


End file.
